1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus which receives and displays image data and the like sent from, e.g., a communication apparatus at a remote location connected through a communication network, a control method for the communication apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Related Background Art
One video transmission system has been proposed. In this system, for example, plural video cameras and computers are located inside a building, and these video cameras and the computers are networked through communication lines, thereby realizing video transmission among plural desired points and interactive communication by video and audio.
In such the video transmission system, a user of the computer at one point can remote-control the video camera at the desired point and display the video taken by the remote-controlled video camera on the screen of own computer.
Further, in the video transmission system capable of remote-controlling the video camera, especially, as the number of the video cameras to be remote-controlled increases, it is necessary for the user to easily understand where each video camera is located. Thus, the technique which superimposes a camera symbol representing the location of each video camera on an image representing a map has been proposed. Further, the technique which represents the direction of the actual video camera by displaying the direction of the camera symbol has been proposed.
Further, a method of controlling the video camera by transferring a camera control parameter stored as preset (control) information to the video camera has been proposed.
In the above system, the user can quickly and precisely control the video camera to a desired object by using the preset (control) information, and a necessary video can be obtained.
However, in a conventional system, the preset (control) information is managed on a user interface as sequential number or a title of an object or scenery to be displayed (for example, “Reception” or “front of Elevator”). That is, there was a problem that relationship between each of two preset information (i.e., imaging direction change of a sequential number 1 and a sequential number 2) had not been intuitively known.
Further, the preset information is applied to the video camera by selecting the sequential number or the title on the user interface using a mouse or a keyboard. That is, when an operator wants to control the video camera mainly referring to the map, since cursor movement (shift) by the mouse was frequently required, a complex operation has been brought.